Ben Tennyson(dimension 52)
name= Ben Tennyson species= 1/2 Human, 1/4 Saiyan, 1/4 Anodite home world= Earth voice= Tara Strong age= 10-13 first= unknown affiliation= Gwen Max occupation= Warrior, hero, plumber in training ability= Omnitrix Saiyan and Anodite nature Combat skills Encyclopedia knowledge of galactic law relative= Gwen(cousin) Max (grandfather) Verdona (grandmother) Looma Red Wind (fiancé) alias= the saiyan brat (by vilgax) Savior of earth(by many others) Temperamental brat (by Gwen) Beloved (By looma) Ben Tennyson is a human/saiyan/ anodite hybrid from the planet Earth, who is the wielder of the omnitrix. Appearance As usual, he is nearly identical to Ben Prime at his age, except for the black hair and black eyes. His clothes are same as Ben prime's at the time. Engaging his saiyan powered form, his hair changes from black to gold, eye color shifting from black to icy blue. Personality He is energetic and immature, but also loves to fight more than anything. He takes great pride in his fighting skills. He is also somewhat temperamental with anger issues. Use of his abilities cause a great change in his personality, from fun and energetic, to serious and somewhat ruthless. Cares for others, but does not take concern for collateral damage. Powers and Abilities Like any other version of himself, He wields the omnitrix, enabling him to change into 10 others alien, along with having their respective powers. Color scheme of it is black, white, and a gold color energy core. Due to his alien heritage, he is also capable of saiyan abilities. This bestows him superhuman strength, endurance, flight, accelerated healing, and changing into a super saiyan form. This form enables to an anodite ablities of mana blasts and force fields. In bonus of his saiyan blood, he has outstanding skills in combat, fighting the likes of a tetramand and even Vilgax. Also has an encyclopedia knowledge of galactic laws, but mostly centering around combat. Weaknesses Due to the omnitrix functions, can only remain in alien forms for 10-20 minutes. Along with alien forms, are the respective weaknesses. As he uses saiyan/anodite powers, the energy surge forces the omnitrix into recharge mode, Therefore cannot use it at the time. Despite all his combat skills and saiyan capabilities, he can be overpowered and defeated by someone more skilled than him, such as the likes of Chill. And his anodite powers are useless against those who can absorb energy. His mind is hard wired for pride and combat, and can be manipulated in battle. This also causes to neglect common sense. Due to his personality, he does not feel easy changing to nonviolent forms, such as grey matter, for their peaceful nature. Such uneasiness can have him distracted in combat. Biography His and his family history mirrors almost the same as the prime universe, except for the events of his grandmother, the anodite Verdona. As she would be chased by intergalactic hunters, she assumed the physical form of a saiyan rather than human, for protection. As she meets and falls for Max on earth, she spawns their children, each with saiyan blood within their veins. Ben's saiyan trait was made the most dominant. Due to his saiyan nature, Ben has temperamental issues, always getting into fight at school. Along the summer trip with Gwen and Max, he had discovered the omnitrix. After each time the omnitrix's time limit left him desperate in battle, he finally manage to activate his saiyan powered form, along with his dormant anodite abilities. He'd use these powers to protect the world from invasions, and to improve his skilled. He fought and won against the likes of Vilgax and the high breed. But the battle against chill was most difficult, exhausting all his powers. Either way, the earth was safe...for now. Eventually, Tetramand warrior princess, Looma Red wind, attempt to conquer a city. His strength, skill, and prowess had Ben smitten, just as the same for her. After defeating her, by tetramand customs they were engaged, she leaves in defeat and to prepare for the wedding. Relationships Family Gwen Tennyson: As cousins, the two never got along, always argueing. She always likes to tease ben, pointing out his anger issues. Max: Has always been a role of guidance for ben, being able calm him down from his saiyan rage and ruthlessness. He is also concerned whether or not ben will be ever changed per mentally. Love Interests Looma Red Wind: Princess of Tetramand and Ben's fiancé. Both and her ben are practically in love with each other's strength, skill and pride. Their wedding is within three earth years. Appearances {unknown yet } Trivia •his anodite powers are relied on his saiyan form, and can't function without it. •This Ben's omnitrix has a playlist of 11 selected aliens: •Heatblast •wildmutt •diamondhead •Xlr8 •greymatter •Fourarms •Stinkfly •Ripjaws •upgrade •Ghostfreak •an unnamed namikean form Category:Characters Category:Heroes